


one inch

by acidtowns



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns
Summary: junkbyshiru answered: im only one inch taller, stop it. - akira to hikaru





	one inch

_Hikaru_ , Akira muses,  _is not short_. Not at 5′9″, no. That’s taller than the average Japanese man, and if he’s not mistaken, taller than most people he has met (they say sitting all day stunts growth, and well, he has only ever been around people who sit and play go). Now, he says  _most_ , because there are exceptions – and unfortunately he, Akira Touya, is one of those exceptions at 5′10″.

While they’ve been head-to-head in go over the last couple of years, they have been, quite literally,  _head-to-head_. At twelve, Akira was taller. Then Hikaru hit a growth spurt around sixteen. And well, now they’re both nineteen and Akira has a good one-inch on Hikaru. That  _would_  be a good thing if Hikaru didn’t regularly exploit it.

“Can you get that?” and “I can’t reach it” are things Akira hears on the  _daily basis_ , and it’s not because Hikaru can’t reach them (Akira would bet his entire go career that Hikaru  _can_ ) but because Hikaru’s a lazy, good for somewhat nothing –

_Hmph._

Sure, there are times when Hikaru’s hands are full and he just happens to need something off the top shelf. In those cases, Akira would be more than happy to help – but most of the time, Hikaru’s requests don’t fall into those gracious “cases.”

“I’m only an inch taller,” Akira would say time to time while reaching for whatever item Hikaru needs. “You can reach it fine.”

He doesn’t understand why Hikaru’s asking him to do these things – but then one day, it  _clicks_. 

As usual, Hikaru makes his unreasonable request, Akira makes his offhanded comment, and when he goes to get the book on the top-top shelf, he catches Hikaru  _staring_. Here’s the thing, though: Hikaru isn’t staring at him in a familiar way; rather, he’s staring at his bare stomach. Akira’s shirt had, unceremoniously so, risen up when he reached for the book.

Now, Akira isn’t one to call people out on their lack of civility, so he just straightens his shirt and hands the book over. Prim and proper, no deviancy, no remark.

But when Hikaru goes to return the book five minutes later (that’s proof that he  _can_  reach the top-top shelf), Akira can’t help but speak up.

“You know,” he says, without looking up from his own book, “this won’t work a month from now. I only wear t-shirts in the summer.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been 8 years and i still love hikago


End file.
